Twisted Wishes
by ollietrombone
Summary: During the Horcrux Hunt Hermione is captured by Death Eaters. When she manages to escape a breif moment of insanity sends her to the time of the Marauders where she must take over Harrys job of defeating Voldemort. Saving lives in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Wishes**

Pain flooded her senses. Blood blinded her eyes from where it seeped on the cut on her head. Raw agony assaulted her nerves with each and every step she took.

Yet she continued to run. Where she was going didn't matter as long as it wasn't here. She had to escape.

Her ribs ached and she fought for each breath she took. She could hear them behind her, they were close.

Suddenly the girl came to a stop. There was no where left for her to go. The waves crashed against the cliff below her feet. Looking up to the sky as though in prayer, she fingered the golden chain around her neck.

Without looking behind her to see her pursuers, she closed her eyes and took a final step forward. Her hair flew around her like a halo. The wind whistled in her ears and she gave a small laugh. The ecstasy from falling causing her to smile for the first time in weeks.

Seconds before she reached the surface of the rocky waters she squeezed the pendent around her neck. It cracked before breaking. Shards of glass entering her hand, she paid them no mind. There was no time for the pain to reach her. With a sickening crack she was gone. And not to the foamy sea.

The men had been tracking her for days. The young girl was beyond invaluable. Whoever managed to capture her would be rewarded greatly by the Dark Lord. No question about it.  
>She was slowing. Blood trailed behind her as she fled toward the cliff. There was no escape. Once they cornered her it would be a simple matter of grabbing her and apparating back to the manor.<p>

The group of men moved swiftly. Speed was of the utmost importance. The sooner they got her the better. She wouldn't last much longer out here. Her body was slowly shutting down.

They finally reached the bluff of rock and the girl came to an abrupt stop. The men grinned. She was trapped. They finally had her. But then she did the unthinkable. She stepped forward right off the great cliff. Not once looking behind her. Suddenly there was a loud snap. Like a tree splitting in half.

Rushing forward the death eaters peered down the wall of rock. The only thing there was the frothy waves and rocks. The girl had vanished.

**AN: I hope you like this. Its only my second story and if you like it review. Thanks!**

**-OT**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing Musiqa, LauRawrCait, and know-it-all. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 2**

The wind rustled through the branches of the trees as James Potter walked down the shore line of the Black Lake. He'd had a long day, and found it calming to just walk by the waters edge.

Sighing he ran a hand through his messy black hair. School had gotten a lot harder this year. What with O.W.L.s coming up and all. Teachers dumped the homework on in loads. If it weren't for quidditch, James might have gone insane.

He was so caught up in his musings that he almost missed the trail of glass leading towards the Forbidden Forest. Just as he was about to head back though a flash of light made him turn. His curiosity peaked as he looked at the scattered pieces of glass.

Following the broken shards, he headed into the forest without thinking. The further he went on the less glass there was. Eventually though, the glass was replaced with scarlet drops of blood. James, becoming more and more wary, continued to follow the sinuous track.

Suddenly the trail stopped. He looked around. There was no hint of what was the cause of the morbid path. He scratched his head. Suddenly, a wand pressed to his neck and rough breathing caused him to stiffen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" A harsh raspy voice croaked into his ear. It was a girls voice. Not very old by the sound of it either.

"Answer me! Where am I!" she pressed the wand harder into his neck.

"The f-forbidden forest. H-Hogwarts." James stuttered. Struggling for breath, the force of her wand making it hard to breath.

"Impossible...How can this be?" the girl muttered. Her grip loosening slightly. James saw his chance and took it. Quickly grabbing her hand and twisting her arm behind him, James turned the tables, pinning her against him.

It was then that he noticed her. She was bleeding everywhere. Her clothing was little more then rags and he could fell her shaking against him. It was wonder the girl could even stand! Much less attack him!

"Let me go!" she shrieked, writhing against his strong arms . He tightened his grip.

"Stop struggling!" he growled out. He pushed her away from him and sent a quick spell at her.

"_Stupefy!" _she fell backwards into a pile, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving a frustrated sigh Hermione shut the book with a snap and picked up the next one. She'd been researching an old tome for an essay last year and there had been a brief reference to the Night Lock curse. It had piqued her interest and she had looked for more information on it.

The Night Lock curse was rare however and it was hard to find much about it. What she had gathered so far was that it was a dark curse that when used on someone sent them back in time. It was designed by Gellert Grindelwald to send one of his followers back to retrieve something he wanted desperately.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was that he wanted, but she figured that if he would go far enough to break about a million laws of time travel, then it must have some sort of value. The only drawback was that when you sent the person back, they couldn't return to their present time. Grindelwald had found this out the hard way when his follower never returned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. What an idiot. One of the darkest wizards of all time couldn't even think far enough ahead to plan a way to bring the object back. She wasn't stupid though, she'd find a way to get what it was that was so valuable and return safely.

Figuring out how to move forward through time actually wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She'd simply calculated how many turns it would take with her time turner to go back the amount of time required. (1 day= 2 turns) After that she increased the strength of the time turner by adding a couple of her drops of blood to the sand. Blood, after all, was how magic traveled throughout the body. Then she reversed the lever and tested it out for a few hours. It had worked!

Now all she had to do was determine what she was going back for and when. Throwing another book aside her headache grew steadily worse.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


End file.
